The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to characteristics such as miniaturization, multifunction and/or low-fabricating cost, semiconductor devices are getting the spotlight as an important factor in electronic industries. With the advance of electronic industries, requirements for the superior performances and/or low costs of semiconductor devices are increasing. For satisfying such requirements, high-integrating of semiconductor devices is growing. Particularly, high-integrating of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data is growing more.
In a degree of integration of typical Two-Dimensional (2D) semiconductor memory devices, planar areas that unit memory cells occupy may be main factors for deciding the degree of integration. Therefore, a degree of integration of the typical 2D semiconductor memory devices may be largely affected by the level of a technology for forming fine patterns. However, the technology for forming the fine patterns may be gradually reaching limitations, and also, the fabricating costs of semiconductor memory devices may increase because high-cost equipment is required. For solving such limitations, 3D semiconductor memory devices including three dimensionally-arranged memory cells have been proposed.